


Dream a little dream…of me

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: -
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 5





	Dream a little dream…of me

阳光照出长长的树影，绿野在天际尽头接上小麦刚被收割翻起的土堆。

Peter揉了揉自己的眼睛，不敢相信自己看见的东西。

那是个瘦削的孩子，穿着过大的旧衣服，背对着他坐在石头上，弓着背，头埋在双手里。

Peter又揉了揉自己的眼睛。

眼前的景象没有变化。

Peter小心地蹲下来，一点点滑稽地蹭到孩子跟前，抬头平视着他。

“今天有什么好玩的吗？”Peter问。

**

Peter在酷热中翻了个身。南半球异国的雨季又沉又闷。黑暗里透过窗户有几星几点远处居民的灯火，沉默微弱。隔壁房间里也有别的响动。Peter把手无意识地放在眼睛上，挡住并不存在的炽热光线，紧张地绷紧了背。

**

男孩瞪大眼睛看着他，有点警醒，更多的是无知，以及好奇。

“你是谁？”男孩问。

“一个流浪诗人。”Peter说，回避掉了名字。

“我没见过你。”男孩机敏地说，上上下下地打量着他，“你看起来不像嬉皮，也不像那些城里人。你好有意思啊。”

“世界上并不只有嬉皮与城里人两种人的。”Peter说。他假装被树上鸣叫的蝉吸引了注意力，给了男孩最后的机会擦掉眼角的泪水。

那双眼睛在没有泪水笼罩的时候，仍然蓝得透明。

“这么说你自认为是有别于他们的第三种人了。”男孩清楚地说。皮特震惊于他说话居然可以那么清楚，尽管某些发音是很怪，来自嬉皮营地，弄不清楚是哪里的口音，“那流浪诗人的生活是怎么样的呢？我有个远房舅妈总声称她是诗人，我爸爸的老唱片里有人在录音里说自己写歌词所以是诗人……可在我看来他们都不是。他们唱的和写的都是迁徙，月亮和一夜浪漫的事情。这不是诗。”

Peter眨了眨眼睛。

男孩垂下眼。Peter注意到他嘴角有一道还没愈合的伤痕，不像是父母打的——Peter不记得他父母有家暴史，看起来更像是跟同龄人的争执。Peter想告诉他说你伤痕很美，旋即意识到这并不适合说出口——男孩最多不会超过十二岁。

“没错，你不了解的东西才是诗。”Peter说。

男孩的眼睛亮了，像是被一个共同的思想所引燃而点亮，他开始显出一份幼稚的凝重，他夸张地挑起眉来，像他许多年以后会常常做的那样：“那给我讲些我不了解的事吧！讲讲另一种遥远的生活，诗人先生。”

“打住，打住。”Peter说，“你问得太快了，我们还没有问过彼此的名字。”

啊，其实他又哪用问Carl的名字，他二十年来在一本本日记本里写过一百次的名字。

“我叫Carl。”男孩爽快地说，“Carl Barat。营地里大部分人都念不准我的姓。”

Peter忍不住想逗逗他。

“好了，Carlos Barat（他完美念出了这个姓，废话），你要学的第一件事就是，别轻易把全名告诉路边的流浪诗人，因为他们很可能是魔鬼假扮的，他们准备要用全名来诅咒你。第二件事情是，你可以叫我Nemo。”

Carl反应很快。

“这个名字是Nobody的意思。”Carl说。

“没错！它是个假名，我正是被诅咒的可怜人了，不能说出姓名，不能说出自己的过去。你可以认为我是Nobody。”

Carl皱起鼻子，有点生气。主要是因为这个年纪他还分辨不清楚Peter的话有几分真几分假，要是再过四五年，他大概会苍白、假装强硬、转身就走。

“我们可以好好谈谈你为什么是Nobody，或者Nemo的问题.”Carl很坚持地说，他眉头皱得太厉害，拉扯到了额角的另一处伤口。

“我们时间不会太多。我不想谈我的身份。”Peter回应，“那如同谈论酒杯里的茶，河里飘浮的落叶一样毫无意义。让我们谈谈吧，是谁给你制造了这些伤口？是你在战时的救济队伍里被军用罐头砸的吗？还是在便利店当店员的时候遇上了歹徒结果你见义勇为的结果？”

Peter干脆一屁股坐在地上，仰头看着小男孩。

而他随口编的两种情境太荒谬了，惹得十岁出头的Carl咯咯发笑起来。

“都不是。”Carl说，“额头的伤口是我用了点妈妈装在化妆盒里的小粉末，顿时整个人都飞上云里去了，在一块大石头上自己磕的。嘴角是跟别人打架。我没输！我一个人打他们三个……他们说……他们说我丑。总之是群混蛋。”

“啊。”Peter只是说，难得地显露出了安静的美德。

**

Peter闭着眼，躺在床上。然而在这座酒店里，多的是人还清醒着，没有入睡。Gary因为倒时差，失眠得厉害，沮丧地把床头的草帽往头上一扣，坐在自己的床上，数窗外掉下来的雨滴。酒店大堂，巡演经理失了眠，在大堂里游荡，随手拿起男孩们随行携带的cd唱片，在角落的唱片机里放了起来。

六十年前的悠扬女声从唱片机里传来。

“But in your dreams whatever they be,

dream a little dream of me.”

这声音穿透了酒店的墙壁，跑到了酒店与小吧台相连的厨房里，有个鬼鬼祟祟、正在翻冰箱的身影，听到了这首歌，吓得突然直起了身。

**

小小的Carl稀里哗啦地倾倒，说学校里同学都说他又丑又瘦又娘娘腔，说他弄丢了特别喜欢的拨片四天了还没找回来他都快放弃了，说他母亲上个月进了戒毒所因此他周末就没人管了所以才坐在这里。这谈话简直像心理咨询。Pete一边揉着自己的头发一边想。他自己几乎从没挂过心理咨询。嗯，Carl挂过，但有安稳的咨询师也是三十岁往后的事。他们越是年轻的时候，越是不相信他人有当真理解自己的可能。他印象里十七岁的Carl苍白而沉默，把几十本书长度的长篇大论都装在眼睛里或者心里，倒反不如十一二岁的Carl能说会道。

Pete一时有些恍惚了。Carl看出他走了神，渐渐地住了嘴，鼻子皱起来。

“哦……不好意思，”Pete说。

“专心听我说话！Nemo。”Carl突然大声说，语气非常怪异，“专心专心专心……”

Carl抬起手，在Pete眼前比划着奇怪的手印，感觉像某部黑白b级片里黑魔法仪式的毒害。

Pete噗地一声笑了出来，用手逮住他在空中乱划的双手。

“你在干什么啊？”Pete说。

“让你认真听我说话啊！”Carl理直气壮，“你不是当然应该听我命令吗？”

等等，等等，什么时候玩起这种游戏了。Pete眨了眨眼睛，试图回忆自己刚才是不是听漏了什么重要的东西。他放开了Carl小小的手。

“好吧，我就知道。”Carl突然泄了气，“见鬼，我竟然不能命令自己想象中的朋友，这是为什么啊？你既然是假的，当然应该听我命令啊！”

Pete当然从未、从未说过自己是假人，但他想想其中逻辑，想想为什么Carl觉得他是想象中的朋友，一下子被噎住了，许久才编故事说：“想象中的朋友也有很多类的，其中有些是不受控制的……”

“有些人分不清楚想象和现实的区别，但我从来不是。”Carl委委屈屈地分辨说，“一件事情要么是假的，要么就是真的，如果是假的，就应该只在我脑子里存在，只受我控制才对。”

乱七八糟的逻辑，Pete认真地打量着Carl额前的乱发，被汗沾湿的发梢下面一双湿润的蓝眼睛，那双眼睛里已经有很多很多让Pete看着难过的东西。

“不过你要是愿意的话我也可以听你控制。”Pete补充说。

“……算啦。”小Carl模仿大人的样子耸耸肩，“我只是要你认真听我说话。不过如果我说得太无聊，那就算了。”

“不太无聊。”Pete诚恳地说，“不会比救济金队伍，废弃的工厂和泰晤士河——”

他想说不会比那些他司空见惯的事物更无聊，可是小Carl欢呼了一声，打断了他。

“你来自伦敦！”Carl大喊，“你住在那里吗？”

“曾经住在那里。”

“我只去过一次。”Carl充满渴望地说，“妈妈带我去找一个我的兄弟，半兄弟，和我一个爸爸……他没来见我们。我们在滑铁卢车站呆了三个小时就回去了。你能想象吗？那么大的火车站，什么人都有，法国人，美国人，德国人，印第安人，吉普赛人，爱斯基摩人……”

他越说越夸张。Pete微笑起来，伸出一只手，本想摸摸他的头发，又怕吓到他，于是搭在他肩上。

“我见过更有趣的火车站。”Pete只用了一秒钟就越过了心里的道德界线，决定原地开始剽窃抄袭，“那种活人能消失在砖墙里的那种。”

“哇？”小Carl看起来真的很不确定那是不是一种新的科技。

“真的就在伦敦。”Pete跟他保证说，“你还会看到很多你现在绞尽脑汁也想不到的事物，比如像电报一样能远程发给别人，却跟录影带一样栩栩如生的东西，你在伦敦的人生会像烟花，过山车和音乐喷泉。有人会在伦敦爱上你，以至于愿意为你而死。你知道的，我们超自然生物有这种预知能力。”

“那，我倒不是很相信。”Carl诚实地说。

Carl抬起头来看着Pete的眼睛，在那双棕色的眼睛里，他几乎要犹犹豫豫地，马上改变自己不相信的想法。

小Carl主动去拉住了Pete的手，只是轻轻地拉着手指的第一个指节。

“不过谢谢你。”Carl说。

“……听我讲这么多。”Carl又说。

Pete突然意识到自己说太多了。他不该说那么多，仿佛把这里“现实”的规则践踏得支离破碎，Carl指尖的触感在他的的手里渐渐淡去，他好像难以踏到Albion坚实的地面了。

“我可能要走了。”Pete跟Carl说。

“这么急？为什么？”Carl有点吃惊，“Nemo！我还不了解你呢！你来自哪里，你喜欢什么，你想干什么？Nemo！不……都怪我，我只顾着说自己的……”

“不不不，我本来就是为了聆听这些而来的。你是个好孩子，真的。”Pete跟他说。Pete本来很想给他一个拥抱，但是已经很难触摸到他了，“现实”在他们周围四分五裂。远处天空的太阳在闪烁，像坏掉的灯。

“那我什么时候可以再看到你？”Carl也有点急了，“下周六可以吗？下下周六？下个月？告诉我，拜托！别走了再也不回来……”

“我……我也不知道我什么时候会回来。”Pete用最后的力气朝他大喊，“但我不会离开太久——！”

太久……太……久……他最后的声音仍然久久在田野里回荡。他自己在快速地上升，到某个黑暗而安静的地方去……

**

有人在用手机的手电筒照着床头的地板。Pete翻了个身，拿开盖在眼睛上的手，逐渐回想起来自己是身在何时，身在何地。

“抱歉，我吵醒你了吗？”Carl有点愧疚地说，手忙脚乱地把电筒关了，“我半夜醒了饿了，下楼找点吃的，才刚回来。”

“没呢。”Pete回答。Carl翻身上床，挤进他乐队成员的被窝。他前半夜睡过的地方几乎还是暖的。

“找到吃的了吗？”Pete问，不打算讲那个……那个梦境了。

“没找到。”Carl嘟囔，含糊的语气，“街上什么店早都关门了，酒店也没有通宵的酒吧，我还翻进吧台看了一眼……他们连虾片都没在吧台底下留一份。”他没好意思说自己是被大堂里忽然响起的音乐声给吓得良心发作，制止了偷窃行为。

“……”Pete抬头就吻，以一个深切热恋的吻补偿Carl所没吃到的东西。Carl一只手按着他的后脑勺，沉醉在爱人温暖的呼吸里。


End file.
